


Safety

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [60]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was hard to feel safe after everything that’s happened to him because of Grindelwald.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5924926#cmt5924926) at rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

It was hard to feel safe after everything that’s happened to him because of Grindelwald — not that he’d ever had much safety in his life to begin with since Ma had never felt that physical or emotional safety was very important when compared to the safety of the immortal soul (his, of course, was going to hell according to her, so his safety mattered even less than any of the other children’s).

Somehow, though, he’d managed to find a little bit of safety in the arms of a man who looked so much like Grindelwald it was painful sometimes (and it made sense, since Grindelwald had stolen his face for months with no one the wiser, not even the ones Credence knew now to be friends), but who treated him so differently, treated him like he was precious and loved and _wanted_ like he’d never been before.

It took time, but he no longer felt guilty (sinful) to think about how much Percival meant to him, how being with the wizard (a _man_ , Ma’s voice whispered viciously, angrily in his mind sometimes still) made him feel safe and sound in a world that he had only ever known to be anything but for people like him.


End file.
